


little waves

by scullystarling



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Please enjoy the fluff, and they're all v happy, because it's what they deserve, in which william is with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullystarling/pseuds/scullystarling
Summary: Mulder and Scully celebrate William's first birthday in a special way.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	little waves

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are my own. <3

For his 1st birthday, they take him to the sea. For her boy had always loved the water. Even before he was born. She had spent many a night during her pregnancy soaking in warm baths. Washing away the many stresses of the day, in bubble-filled, lavender-scented water. Her tummy peeking out of the water's surface like a rising moon. The calming scent, offering a reprieve from the day's heaviness.

A soft smile on her face as she traced soothing circles across her rounded belly. Feeling him tumble and roll inside her. Always most active when she was in the water. And she felt like she knew him. Even then. Knew another thing about the baby she was growing. Her boy. _Their_ boy, who loved the water.

This love for the water that they shared, growing along with him. For no matter how tired she was upon walking through the door; feet dragging, and dark circles a bit more prominent than when she had departed that morning. All of the stress and exhaustion; dissipating, like a switch had been flicked. Transforming instead, into pure adoration upon witnessing him erupt into giggles during his bath.

His tiny hands splashing in the tub, making little waves as he babbled away. Looking up towards her every now and then and meeting her eyes, including her in this little conversation he was having. Hugging his tiny body to her as she would carefully lift him out of the tub and into his towel with a duck for the hood. Mulder’s choice, which she loved. Her heart swelling as he would snuggle into her.

She knew he wouldn’t remember this. Wouldn’t remember the long car ride, the presents, the cake, or the hotel room they’d splurged on. _“An upgrade,"_ Mulder had said. As she hastily removed her credit card from her wallet with a smirk.

A well-deserved upgrade from the various motels over the years. The glowing neon signs, and dimly lit rooms. The smell of cigarettes, permanently etched into the carpets, and the small showers, spouting lukewarm water under the harsh glow of fluorescents.

Yes, she was very aware of the fact that William wouldn’t remember. But she didn’t care. He deserved it. _They_ deserved it. This happiness they had.

Now, she watches as Mulder carefully unbuckles their sleeping son from his car seat. His tiny body, curling into Mulder’s arms as a soft sigh escapes his lips. Watches as William’s tiny hand curls into a fist under his chin, sighing in his sleep. Totally unaware and unbothered as to what was currently going on around him.

She circles around the car and makes her way towards them. Placing a kiss on William’s forehead, and delicately tracing her way across his features in a lighthearted attempt to wake him.

“He’s out cold, Scully,” Mulder says to her, grinning.

“I know, he looks so peaceful. I almost don’t want to wake him,” she says, sticking out her bottom lip in a slight pout.

“Well, I think we both know who he inherited his love of car naps from,” he says with a wink. Leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Lucky for us. Because it was either that or _your_ insomnia,” she says, nudging his elbow playfully. Her eyes finding his as she tilts her head upward and wraps her arms around them.

A light mist and the salty sea air, drifting around and enveloping them as she inhales deeply, soaking it all in. Pulling back as she feels William begin to stir in Mulder’s arms. Watching as he opens his big blue eyes and stares up at his parents.

He smiles at her. And it’s Mulder’s smile. And she finds herself thinking, once again, that she didn’t think it possible to love someone this much. Let alone two someones. But this was the proof. Right in front of her.

She takes William in her arms and holds him tight. Peppering his face with kisses, as Mulder takes her hand in his; leading them towards the water. The beach itself, nearly empty. Only the sound of the waves, the seagulls above, and the occasional peal of laughter from a couple further down the shoreline fills the air around them.

When they finally reach the water. She slips off her shoes, Mulder following suit. Camera at the ready. With William now fully awake and alert in her arms. She removes his shoes, a pair of _extremely_ overpriced Converse that she simply couldn’t resist; and tosses them to the ground next to the others. Then gently moves to place William in a standing position. Holding both of his hands for balance as she begins to lead them into the sea. The cool water, washing over their toes. Causing him to squeal with delight.

“Mamamamamama,” he says happily. Gripping her hands tightly and stomping his tiny feet in the water. Making little waves around them.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” she says softly. Running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair.

She turns back to look at Mulder, who’s snapping picture after picture. Momentarily lowering the camera to shoot her a grin. She motions for him to put it down and join them. And he does. Wading into the water and catching up to them, scooping William up in his arms and spinning him around in a circle as their son laughs and laughs. And she smiles. She’s already thinking about how they should bring him back next year. Their boy who loves the water.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading and I'd love to hear what you think! :)


End file.
